superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocko's Modern Life: The Lounge Singer/She's the Toad Credits
Opening Credits * Rocko's Modern Life * Created by: Joe Murray Episode Credits The Lounge Singer * Direction and Storyboard by: Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Assistant Direction and Storyboard by: Dan Povenmire * Story by: George Maestri * Additional Writing by: Jeff 'Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povemmire * Animation Direction by: George Chialtas She's the Toad * Direction and Storyboard by: Doug Lawrence * Assistant Direction and Storyboard by: Robert McNalley-Scull * Story by: Vince Calandra, Martin Olson * Additional Writing by: Doug Lawrence, Robert McNalley-Scull * Animation Direction by: Alan Smart Ending Credits * Produced and Directed by: Joe Murray * Original Music by: Pat irwin * Recorded by: Patrick Derivaz * Starring: ** Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko ** Tom Kenny - Hefter, FIlbert's Singing Voice ** Charlie Adler - Ed and Bev Bighead ** Alisa Wilson - Lousie, Singing Flowers ** Mr. Lawrence - Filbert ** Les Brown Jr. - Buddy Gecko's Singing Voice * Come Crawl with Me: ** Written by: George Maestri ** Arranged by: Darren Server * Old Sick Headache and Toad from Okefenokee ** Written by: Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Darren Server * Main Title Music: Sarah Frost-Goetz * Title Rearranged by: Pat Irwin * Theme Song Vocals: Pat Irwin, Kate Pierson, Fred Schneider, The B-52'S * Line Producer: Krist-Ann Pehrson * Supervising Art Directors: Roger Chiasson, Ken Kessel * Associate Producers: Paul C. Fabela, Melinda Wunsch, Tami Slaon Tsark, Barbara Wright * Animation Timers: John McIntyre, JulI Murphy Hashiguchi, Jack Hadley, Sam Weiss * Story Editor: Joe Murray * Writers: George Maestri, Joe Murray, Martin Olson * Script Coordinator: Suzanne Benton * Assistant Directors: Rick Bugental, Jeff Hall, Herb Moore, Karen Peterson, Tom Ray, Samuel S. Williams * Character and Prop Designs: Antoine Guilbaud, Robert Porter, Chris Savino * Main Character Design: Joe Murray * Key Layouts: Jim Fletcher, Bob Givens * Background Supervisor: Nick Jennings * Background Design Supervisor: Joe Pearson * Background Painters: Timothy Barnes, Adriana Galvez, Nick Jennings, Cotty Kilbanks-Kieer, Raymond Zibach, Rolando Olvia, Walt Peregoy, Gloria Wood * Color Key Supervisor: Carol Wyatt * Color Key Artists: Artin Aghamalian, Carol Wyatt * Painter: Marie "Cookie" Tricarico' * Checking Supervisor: Becca Ramos * Animation Checker: Zsuza Lamy * Assistant Storyboard: Shawn Murday, Derek Drymon, Perry Kiefer, Karl Fischer, Dan Haskett, Ron Maidenberg, Bob Nesler, Mitch Schauer * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Coordinators: Kimberli Karnatz, Quinn Kitmitto, Sharon Altman, Andy Houts * Production Accountant: Carole McCoy * Technical Coordinator: Tony Ostyn * Production Assistants: Louise Soper, Jim Leber, Tammy Jo Mariani, Cricket Stettinos, Nichola Gayle, Vera Duffy, Fabian Gonzalez, Tony Lopez, Aazaruiah Owens, Valerie N. Robinson, Don Sweeney, Lisa Womble * Technical Support: George Naestri * Overseas Animation Facility: Sunwoo Animation * Overseas Supervising Director: Scott Mansz * Overeas Consultant: Greg Hill * Post Production Supervisor: Richard LeRoy * Post Production Coordinator: Richard Roman * 'For Horta Editorial ' ** Sound Supervisor and Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez ** Supervising Sound Editor: Michael A. Gollom ** Film Editor: Mark R. Crookston ** Music Editor: Willaim B. Griggs ** Produciton Mixers: Cecilia Perna, Brad Brock ** Sound Editors: Timothy Garrity, Brian Mars, Greg LaPlante ** Dialogue Editors: Rick Airbuckle, David Eccles ** Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy Garrity ** Foley Mixer: Brad Brock ** Foley Artist: Diane Greco * 'For Varirel Video ' ** Telecine: Brian Linse ** Videotape Editors: Don Wilson, Mary Holland ** Support: Tim Parker, Sue Gates, Brian Knott ** Music Recorded at: Castle Oaks Productions * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Layback: Terry Mader * Track Reading: Broughton-Winicki * Chyron: Ray Bohn * Main Title Animation: Joe Murray, Timothy Berglund * Main Title Assistant Animation: Shawn Muray * Financial Controllers: David Leedy, Dianne Leedy * Supervising Producers: Linda Simensky * Creative Consultant for Nickelodeon: Vanessa Coffey * Executive Producer: Mary Harrington * Executive in Charge of Production: Sherry Gunther * Special Thanks to: Gerry Layburne, Herb Scannell, Robert Farro, Michele Jabloner, Eric Coleman * Games Animation Inc. * Nickelodeon * © 1994 Nickelodeon Category:End Credits Category:Games Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Shout! Factory